disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bela
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|17 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Castanhos |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Castanho |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Maurice (pai), Fera (marido), Ben (filho) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Phillipe (cavalo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Livros, aventura, romance, contos de fadas, alegria, ser levada a sério, afirmar opiniões |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Homens manipuladores, homens desrespeitosos, maus tratos, insolência, prepotência da Fera, perder a paciência, o confinamento |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Interprete | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Susan Egan (no musical) Lynsey McLeod (em Conte uma História com Bela) Emilie de Ravin (em Once Upon a Time) Keegan Connor Tracy (em Descendants) Emma Watson (no filme de 2017) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Paige O'Hara (1991-2011) Jodi Benson (em O Point do Mickey) Julie Nathanson (2011-presente) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Ju Cassou (1991-2009) Sylvia Sallustti (no trailer de Lilo & Stitch, aúdios para a Disney, Princesinha Sofia) Luciana Baroli (apenas em Once Upon a Time) Letícia Quinto (apenas em Descendentes) |} Princesa Bela é uma dos dois personagens principais de "A Bela e a Fera", e seus especiais, "A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado" e "O Mundo Mágico de Bela". Em todos os meios de comunicação acima, sua voz foi fornecida pela artista da Broadway, Paige O'Hara. A versão teatral do filme de 1991 estreou na Broadway em 14 de abril de 1994, com o papel "ao vivo" de Bela tendo sido interpretado por Susan Egan (que mais tarde viria a fazer a voz de Mégara em Hércules), e finalizado por Anneliese van der Pol. Background Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você tem sido olhada com uma beleza autêntica. Você gosta de aprender e é imaginativa. Mesmo que você aprecie os confortos da vida, eles não são o que você pretende. Em vez disso, você sacrifica a sua segurança para seus entes queridos e escolhe companheiros, que podem igualar o seu nível de devoção e lealdade. Corajosa, você não tem medo de pedir o que você quer e precisa. A força do seu amor traz à tona a humanidade em outros." Aparência fisíca thumb|250px|Os vestidos de Bela (da esquerda para a direita): vestido de camponesa, de noite, verde e de inverno.Bela é uma jovem muito atraente que esta no final da adolescência. Embora ela é conhecida em toda a sua vila por sua beleza, ela é completamente ignorante de sua própria aparência, mas ironicamente muito ciente de que os seus concidadãos pensam nela como "estranha" e "peculiar". Bela presta muito pouca atenção à sua aparência, ao contrário do vaidoso Gaston, que só ama ela porque é "a garota mais bonita da cidade". Bela é belíssima. Ela tem cabelos longos e castanhos, na maioria das vezes amarrados para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos castanhos, bochechas rosadas e uma figura esculpida. Uma de suas características distintas são os fios de cabelo que constantemente encontram o seu caminho para sua testa, fazendo-a freqüentemente escová-los de volta no lugar. *''Vestido de camponesa: No começo do filme, ela veste um vestido azul claro, com mangas brancas e um pouco bufantes, que vão até seu pulso. Ela também esta acompanhada de um avental branco e um laço azul que prende seu rabo de cavalo. *Vestido de inverno: Quando o inverno chega, Bela usa um vestido rosa. Ele é rosa escuro (embora a parte de cima seja mais escura do que o resto) e acompanha uma capa vinho. *Vestido verde: Quando Bela esta na biblioteca com a Fera, ela usa um vestido verde. Ele é em grande maioria verde claro, embora na parte do busto, ele seja mais escuro. Ele tem mangas que vão até seus pulsos. Ela também usa um laço verde combinando. Ocasionalmente, ela usa uma capa azul marinho com este vestido. *Vestido de noite: O famoso vestido de Bela é usado na dança com a Fera. Diferente dos produtos da franquia, que mostram ele na cor amarela, no filme, ele é dourado. Um longo vestido de noite, ele é composto por luvas de teatro (em um tom mais escuro do que a maior parte do vestido) e tem diversos babados na parte da saia. O cabelo é preso em um coque e ela usa sapatos da mesma cor do vestido. Personalidade Bela ganhou uma quantidade significativa de inteligência ao longo dos anos, devido ao seu amor pelos livros, provendo-lhe um vasto vocabulário, imaginação ativa, e mente aberta. Ela está muito confiante e sincera em suas opiniões, e raramente gosta que lhe digam o que fazer. Diferente da maioria dos personagens do filme, Bela não está preocupada com as aparências, e é capaz de olhar o passado com grande amor. Graças a esse amor, Bela conseguiu quebrar o encantamento da Fera, e restaurar o amor e a alegria para o castelo. Bela é um pouco feminista e se recusa a ser maltratada, humilhada ou controlada por qualquer homem, especialmente e especificamente Gaston (na verdade, ele deixa bem claro que seu casamento ideal com Bela inclui ter "seis ou sete" filhos, cuidando dele, como preparando o almoço ou massageando seus pés). No entanto, Bela de bom grado ouve seu pai, Maurice, e considera as opiniões da Fera, porque ambos são capazes de tratá-la como um igual, enquanto Gaston não é . Ela é muito obstinada quando se trata de afirmar os seus pontos, mantendo suas opiniões, e mantendo suas idéias. A personalidade de Bela se transforma ao longo do filme. De início, ela freqüentemente sonha com uma vida de aventura e romance, não percebendo que às vezes aventuras poderia ter um lado ruim. Como Bela começa a passar mais tempo com a Fera, ela começa a se apaixonar por ele sem perceber. À medida que ela amadurece durante o tempo do seu encarceramento, seu coração puro quebra o encanto. Bela percebe que ter sonhos é algo grande, mas às vezes você precisa olhar para além deles e descobrir o que você está realmente procurando. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Enquanto Bela mantém muito do sua personagem original, há algumas diferenças a serem contabilizadas: *Bela tinha duas irmãs mais velhas na história original, que foram descritas como más e egoístas. Elas ainda em um ponto desejaram que a Fera matasse Bela. Todas elas foram fisicamente muito bonitas, mas só Bela, foi adorável e pura no interior. *Ela vivia em uma mansão, pois seu pai era um rico comerciante, antes de perder toda a sua fortuna. Em seguida, a família vivia em uma pequena fazenda, como no filme. *Ao invés de ser tratada inicialmente como uma prisioneira pela Fera, ele recebeu ela graciosamente e informou que ela era a senhora do castelo, e ele era seu servo. Eles iriam manter longas conversas e ele daria a ela a roupa luxuosa e todas as noites pedia a Bela para se casar com ele, mas ela sempre fugia da conversa. *No castelo, Bela sonhava com um belo príncipe pedindo para casar com ele. Bela nunca conseguiu ver que a Fera era um príncipe. *Nunca foi mencionado que os servos eram utensílios domésticos e móveis, o que provavelmente leva a crer que eles eram seres humanos. *Bela retorna ao castelo, porque ela descobre que a Fera está a morrendo de coração partido em sua ausência, ao invés de ela ir avisar aos aldeões, como no filme da Disney. *Bela sonhou com uma fada que prometeu conceder a ela um desejo por causa de seu bom coração. *No final da história, ela e a Fera se casam. Nos filmes da Disney eles fiquem juntos, mas um casamento nunca é visto ou mencionado. No entanto, em um livro de histórias da ''Disney Princesa, ele mostra o casamento de Bela com a Fera, confirmando seu casamento (embora a Disney realmente não considere isso). Design thumb|250px|Conceitos de arte originais de Bela, por Mark Henn e James Baxter.Após o sucesso comercial e de crítica da Walt Disney Pictures, sobre o primeiro longa-metragem de animação, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões (1937), Walt Disney fez várias tentativas de adaptar o conto "A Bela e a Fera" pelo autor francês Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont em um filme de animação de longa-metragem pela primeira vez em 1930 e novamente em 1950. Todo esforço no filme foi abandonado, no entanto, depois se provou ser um desafio quando se trata de história e desenvolvimento dos personagens. Descrevendo relativamente simples o enredo do conto de fadas original, The Daily Beast escreveu que "A Bela e a Fera era apenas uma série de jantares entre Bela presa e a Fera romanticamente implorando". Não foi até depois de o estúdio lançar seus dois primeiros filmes de sucesso em anos, Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, em 1988 seguido por A Pequena Sereia em 1989, que a produção começou em uma adaptação musical de A Bela e a Fera. A roteirista Linda Woolverton foi contratada para escrever o roteiro do filme a pedido do executivo Michael Eisner. Esta foi a primeira vez que um roteirista tinha sido atribuído a um filme de animação da Disney que eram, antes disso, elaborado em formato de storyboard. Bela foi baseada na heroína de "A Bela e a Fera". Uma das tarefas de Woolverton foi criar uma heroína que seria mais assertiva, independente, e melhor do que as heroínas de animação da Disney anteriores, como Ariel de A Pequena Sereia (1989), o que alguns críticos viram como "sexista". Ao criar Bela, Woolverton inspirou-se no personagem Jo March, interpretado pela atriz americana Katharine Hepburn no filme Little Women (1993). Inspirada pela personagem e pelo seu amor pela leitura, Woolverton decidiu atribuir características suas a Bela, a fim de demonstrar "que ela tinha uma mente aberta" e "estava disponível para novos conceitos e idéias". Woolverton não queria Bela para expor total perfeição, então ela veio com a ideia da existência de "um pouco de fio de cabelo que continua caindo em seu rosto." Mais tarde, ela revelou que esta foi uma das poucas coisas que ela se permitiu escrever sobre a aparência física de Bela. thumb|250px|Paige O'Hara (direita), a voz original de Bela. No conto de fadas original, Bela é forçada a tomar o lugar de seu pai como prisioneira da Fera, a fim de salvar sua vida. Além de seu amor pela leitura, Woolverton achou que era importante fazer com que Bela se assemelha-se a uma mulher forte, com caráter corajoso, e mais aventureiro do que como ela é descrita no conto de fadas. A fim de conseguir este efeito, Woolverton decidiu tomar a liberdade com a história, reescrevendo-a para que Bela não só se aventurasse para encontrar seu pai, quando ele desaparece, mas, ao descobrir que ele foi trancado dentro do castelo da Fera, confrontar a Fera e iniciar o sacrifício, convencendo ele a levá-la no lugar de seu pai. Paige O'Hara estava satisfeita com a alteração, chamando-a de "uma escolha muito importante que cineastas fizeram conscientemente". Aparições ''A Bela e a Fera [[Arquivo:Bela1.png|thumb|250px|Bela em ''A Bela e a Fera.]]Bela é uma jovem que vive em uma cidade desconhecida na França. Seu pai, Maurice, a caminho de uma feira, acaba se perdendo na floresta, entrando no castelo da Fera. Bela se dirige até um misterioso castelo em seu cavalo na possibilidade de encontrá-lo. Ela encontra o pai trancado em uma masmorra, e pede ao "Mestre" para libertá-lo, oferecendo a sua própria liberdade em troca de seu pai. Na condição de que ela fique com ele para sempre, o Mestre, uma fera horrenda, liberta seu pai do calabouço, porém ele está profundamente comovido com sua beleza e carinho para com seu pai, se sentindo atraído por sua ousadia e bravura. Bela é originalmente hesita conviver com a Fera, mas depois que ele se desenvolve de maneira mais cível, auxiliado por mobiliários encantados, uma ligação é formada. A Fera fica profundamente apaixonado por ela, mas acredita que ela nunca vai amar ele. Bela logo tem o direito de ir para casa. Mas depois de negar sua mão em casamento para Gaston (um caçador vaidoso) pela terceira vez, uma multidão de moradores, liderados por Gaston, tentam invadir o castelo da Fera. Depois de uma luta árdua entre Gaston e a Fera, a Fera é esfaqueada. Gaston cai para sua morte, quando ele perde o equilíbrio. Bela é capaz de colocar a Fera em uma varanda, e ele morre em seus braços. Bela confessa seu amor por ele, assim como a última pétala cai da rosa encantada. Amor de Bela pela Fera revive e liberta da maldição, e ele juntamente com seus móveis retornam como seres humanos. ''A Bela e a Fera (musical) A adaptação musical da Broadway do filme, iníciou em 18 de abril de 1994 no Palace Theatre com Susan Egan como o Bela. Desde então, muitas atrizes, incluindo Deborah Gibson, Braxton Toni, Andrea McArdle, Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Christy Carlson Romano e Ashley Brown têm desempenhado o papel na Broadway. O show terminou em 29 de julho de 2007, no Teatro Lunt-Fountanne com Anneliese van der Pol como Bela. Cante uma História com Bela De 1995 a 1999 no Disney Channel, uma série intitulada Cante uma História com Bela foi ao ar a partir do Disney-MGM Studios em Lake Buena Vista, Flórida. A atriz Lynsey McLeod retratou Bela, que era a proprietária de uma loja de livros e de música na França, em seu traje plebeu. A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado [[Arquivo:Bela2.png|thumb|250px|Bela em ''A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado.]]Neste filme, Bela tenta trazer de volta para o castelo da Fera a cerimônia que ele mais odeia: o Natal. Não foi bem recebido porque ignora a continuidade do filme, já que Bela ainda se considerava uma prisioneira no castelo, e não era verdadeiramente amiga da Fera, nesse ponto, embora ela tenha começado a aceitá-lo. Um órgão chamado Forte está determinado a fazer qualquer coisa necessária para impedir Bela, porque ele acha que, se a maldição é quebrada então a Fera não vai precisar de sua música deprimente. Assim, ele prova ser um verdadeiro obstáculo para o plano de Bela. Depois de várias tentativas, a Fera finalmente aprova a idéia e permite que Bela se prepare para o Natal, mas ele ainda carrega um rancor, pelo fato de que no dia do Natal, o feitiço transformou ele e todos seus servos. Com a orientação de Forte, Bela vai para a floresta para obter uma árvore apropriada para o Natal, mas ela cai no gelo fino e quase se afoga. Felizmente, ela é resgatada pela Fera, que fica furioso com ela, pois o Forte havia dito que ela queria abandonar ele novamente. Bela é então jogada no calabouço para apodrecer, mas a Fera, em seguida, encontra um livro que Bela havia escrito para ele no início, e decide libertar Berla e ambos continuam a se preparar para o Natal. Mas Forte não gosta, tentando fazer o castelo inteiro cair com a Sinfonia de Beethoven n º 5, a fim de evitar que o feitiço acabe. Felizmente, a Fera destroi ele. Os espectadores são logo levados de volta ao Natal real, e Bela é presenteada com uma rosa pela Fera. ''O Mundo Mágico de Bela [[Arquivo:Bela3.png|thumb|250px|Lumière e Bela em ''O Mundo Mágico de Bela.]]Neste filme, Bela é a única personagem humana. Ela conhece seu novos amigos objetos encantados: Webster, Crane e Le Plume e está prestes a resolver diversos problemas. Em uma das histórias, é aniversário de Lumière com Fifi, e ele ainda não sabe a maneira correta de falar sobre seus sentimentos. Bela ajuda, tomando o papel de Fifi e praticando com ele. Fifi vê os dois e acredita que Lumiere gosta de Bela. Eventualmente, tudo está em ordem. Em outra história, Bela encontra um pássaro ferido e leva ele para dentro Ela passa a maior parte de seu tempo escondendo ele da Fera. Depois de um tempo, o pássaro se torna saudável, mais uma vez, mas a Fera quer quer ficar com ele. Bela o convence a deixá-lo livre. No final, eles se tornam cada vez mais perto mostrando sinais de sentimentos um pelo outro. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: A Kingdom of Kindness [[Arquivo:Bela4.png|thumb|250px|Bela e Zip em ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales.]]Originalmente, quando a primeira parcela de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales foi lançado,havia uma nova história de Bela e uma nova história de Aurora. O primeiro capítulo foi intitulado "Um Reino de Bondade". O enredo da história de Bela é caracterizado por Zip ficar em apuros, pois quebrou objetos da Fera. Aterrorizado, Zip foge. Bela encontra ele e o convence para voltar para o castelo, e ensina a Fera o que significa ser gentil. Ela também ensina a Zip que mesmo quando as pessoas são loucas com ele, isto significa que eles o amam. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Bela5.png|right|thumb|250px|Bela e Maurice em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Bela fez aparições em vários episódios da série de televisão "O Point do Mickey, incluindo o especial "O Natal Mágico do Mickey" e "Os Vilões da Disney". Em "Ladies Night" ", Bela foi vista sentada com Jasmine durante a dança da vaca Clarabelle dos Sete Véus. Em Mickey and the Culture Clash, Bela tentou ler um livro que Mickey estava equilibrando na cabeça, mas sua mão foi golpeada pelo rato Mortimer. Ela então perguntou então o que estava acontecendo, que foi informado por Clarabelle que Minnie estava procurando fazer com que Mickey fosse mais sofisticado. Em Ask Von Drake, Bela foi vista sentada com a Fera durante a música Ludwig Von Drake. ''Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png|thumb|250px|Bela em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]Bela apareceu em um episódio da série Princesinha Sofia, chamado "The Amulet and the Anthem". Ele foi exibido no dia 13 de setembro. Ela ensina a Sofia que as ações falam mais alto que as palavras, durante a canção "Make It Right". Curiosamente, como a Princesa Jasmine, o penteado de Bela é diferente do penteado mostrado em seu novo design. Ao invés de ter um comprimento até a cintura com um grande coque, o penteado que ela ostenta no episódio chega apenas aos ombros. Isto é porque esta versão do penteado era mais fácil para animar e menos demorada ou animadores combinaram aspectos de seu antigo penteado com seu novo como uma espécie de homenagem a sua aparência original. Participações Especiais Bela faz uma aparição no filme da Disney de 1996, "O Corcunda de Notre Dame". Durante a canção "Lá Fora", Bela é vista caminhando pelas ruas lendo seu livro, o que fez com que alguns acreditam-se que ambos os filmes ocorram ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, isso é claramente impossível, com base na moda, tecnologia e política vista em A Bela e a Fera, que colocou seu filme na segunda metade do século 18, pré-revolucionário (pré-1789) na França. Glen Keane confirmou no comentário da participação de Bela, que não se destinava a ser canônico. Em um trailer especial para Lilo & Stitch, Bela e a Fera foram vistos na famosa dança de salão quando Stitch é visto no lustre, fazendo ele cair, estragando assim a dança de Bela com a Fera. Bela então fica com raiva e entra em seu quarto. Paige O'Hara reprisa a voz de Bela no trailer. O trailer usa o mesmo poderoso estilo forte, como o filme de animação. Bela faz uma aparição junto com a Fera no episódio de Mickey Mouse, "The Adorable Couple". Em Whisker Haven Tales, um vitral de Bela pode ser visto no salão principal do castelo. Ele serve para transportar os seus Palace Pets para o mundo mágico de Whisker Haven. Alguns quadros com sua imagem também podem ser vistos no castelo. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Bela6.png|thumb|250px|Bela em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Bela (Emilie de Ravin) é a filha de Sir Maurice, cuja cidade será destruída nas Guerras dos Ogros. Rumpelstiltskin se oferece para protegê-los, se Bela se tornar seu servo para sempre. Seu pai e seu noivo, Gaston (Sage Brocklebank) se recusam a concordar com seus termos, mas Bela aceita o acordo. Com o tempo, eles se apaixonam, e Rumpelstiltskin pede a ela para sair e comprar palha, esperando que ela não vai voltar. No caminho, ela conhece a malvada Rainha Regina e descobre que o beijo de amor verdadeiro vai quebrar qualquer maldição, inclusive a de Rumpelstiltskin. Bela retorna ao castelo e beija ele, e ele começa a mudar de volta em um ser humano. No entanto, ele descobre que ela conheceu a rainha e torna-se convencido de que ela é um espião, o que impede a transformação. Em sua raiva, ele rejeita o seu amor e tranca Bela em seu calabouço. Ele, então, quebra toda a sua louça, exceto o copo que ela acidentalmente lascou. Ele joga o copo fora de seu castelo, afirmando que o seu poder é mais importante para ele do que ela é. Ela é libertada e ele não vê-la novamente. Ela é vista mais tarde dando conselhos sobre o amor mal-humorado. De acordo com a Rainha, Bela teria sido evitada por sua cidade por sua associação com Rumpelstiltskin e foi presa e torturada até que ela se jogou de uma torre e morreu. No entanto, isso é mais tarde provado ser falso por sua existência em Storybrooke, onde Regina mantém ela trancada em um quarto secreto debaixo do Hospital de Storybrooke. Ela é finalmente libertada por Jefferson. Ele diz a ela para encontrar o Sr. Gold, que é, na verdade Rumplestiltskin, e para dizer que Regina manteve ela presa. Ela encontra Gold, mas não lembra quem ele é. Quando a maldição sobre Storybrooke é quebrada, ela recupera suas memórias e professa seu amor por Rumplestiltskin. ''Descendentes [[Arquivo:Belle_in_Descendants.jpg|thumb|250px|Bela em ''Descendentes.]]Bela é uma personagem no filme original do Disney Channel de 2015, Descendentes. No filme, ela é a rainha bondosa e inteligente de Auradon, que tem um filho chamado Ben (Mitchell Hope). Ela aparece pela primeira vez quando seu filho informa sua primeira proclamação; as crianças da Ilha dos Perdidos devem ter uma chance de redenção. Ela parece surpresa com a notícia, mais apoia o filho na decisão. Bela aparece novamente durante o número musical "Be Our Guest", aonde ela se torna novamente surpresa ao descobrir que Ben esta namorando Mal, filha de Malévola. Ela faz sua última aparição na coroação de seu filho. Ela é interpretada por Keegan Connor Tracy. ''A Bela e a Fera (filme de 2017) Bela será uma das personagens principais na adaptação do filme clássico da Disney que levará o mesmo nome. Ela será interpretada por Emma Watson. Aparições em livros Princesa Kilala [[Arquivo:4745174.jpg|thumb|249px|Aurora e Bela na capa do volume 4 de ''Kilala Princess.]]Na série de mangá Princesa Kilala, os personagens principais Kilala, o príncipe Rei e a princesa Sylphy entram no mundo de "A Bela e a Fera" à procura de jóias mágicas para ativar o poder da Tiara Mágica e despertar a princesa dentro de Kilala. Quando Bela atende eles, Kilala imediatamente pede para apertar sua mão. Elas se tornam amigas, e Bela pede a Fera para deixá-los ficar no castelo e trabalhar. A atitude egocêntrica de Sylphy, inicialmente torna-se insuportável para todos, mas melhora de acordo com a história. Quando Cogsworth acidentalmente perde o relógio de bolso que a Fera tinha planejado dar para Bela, Kilala e Rei vão para a cidade para encontrá-lo. Embora eles consigam recuperar o relógio, a jóia de Kilala acaba sendo roubada por Gaston. A Fera permanece inconsciente deste incidente, e acaba acidentalmente quebrando o relógio, ficando com raiva e se escondendo em seu quarto. A fim de animá-lo, Kilala, Rei e Sylphy roubam de volta a jóia perdida de Gaston. Kilala então diz que ele queria dar a Bela o relógio em primeiro lugar, e que não importa se o presente esta quebrado. Bela aceita o relógio quebrado e dá a jóia para Kilala como um sinal de gratidão, que se transforma em uma jóia da Tiara Mágica. Ela é vista pela última vez quando Kilala recebe sua própria jóia: uma esmeralda. Vídeo games ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Ao contrário das outras princesas de destaque no jogo, Bela e seu mundo desempenham um papel menor e ela atua como um mero mini-jogo. Bela e Lumière são destaques no mundo e pedem ao jogador para eliminar os inimigos do jogo (pântanos) antes que a Fera descubra. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Bela aparece como um personagem de apoio em Fantasyland. Ela também participa da Parada Soundsational de Mickey e do mini-jogo Princess Fantasy Faire. Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) rightBela é uma das Princesas de Coração que apareceram em Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II. Para Kingdom Hearts, ela falou usando as caixas de diálogo, mas em Kingdom Hearts II seu papel foi expandido e ela foi dublada por sua atriz de voz original, Paige O'Hara. ''Kingdom Hearts Primeiro aparecimento de Bela é uma versão de vidro dela mesma na parte superior de um pilar de cor amarela no mundo Despertar. Ela estava dormindo na obra de arte, sugerindo que ela já tinha sido capturada por Malévola na época. Bela tem vivido feliz no castelo da Fera, tornando-se mais perto da Fera todos os dias, apesar de sua forma horrível e temperamento desigual. Um dia, porém, Bela é seqüestrada por Malévola, como parte do plano para obter Kingdom Hearts. Os Heartless consumem seu mundo, fazendo com que todos os seus habitantes encantados desapareçam na escuridão. Mas a Fera conseguem sobreviver à destruição do seu mundo, e busca Bela, utilizando os corredores das trevas para alcançá-la em Hollow Bastion. Malévola coloca Bela em um sono encantado e coloca-la em uma caixa de vidro ao lado das outras princesas de coração. Ela, então, usa todos os corações das princesas para abrir a Keyhole Final. Ao mesmo tempo, Fera tem uma visão sobre Bela se transformando em um Heartless (isso não veio realmente a ocorreu, pois as princesas não podem se tornar Heartless). Coração de Bela é posteriormente restaurado pela bravura de Sora, e ela está liberado de seu encantamento. Ela separada de suas companheiras princesas e, devido à sua paixão por livros, vai à biblioteca de Hollow Bastion em busca de maneiras de parar a escuridão. Felizmente ela é reunida com a Fera finalmente, ela explica para Sora o que ocorreu em Hollow Bastion durante sua partida breve, e então dá-lhe a Divina Rosa Keychain. Quando Sora finalmente sela Kingdom Hearts, Bela retorna ao lar junto com a Fera. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Os seguintes eventos são realmente uma corrupção das memórias de Sora de Kingdom Hearts, e, assim, eles realmente não ocorreram na realidade em Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Donald e Pateta entram nas memórias de Sora de Hollow Bastion através do Castle Oblivion só para encontrar a Bela e a Fera em uma acalorada discussão perto da entrada de Hollow Bastion. A Fera tenta explicar a Bela que ele veio de muito longe para salvá-la de Malévola, mas Bela insiste que a Fera saia como ela não tem interesse em falar com ele. Ela finalmente se retira para a biblioteca de Bastion, deixando a Fera em confusão, deprimido. Sora e seus amigos mais tarde encontram Bela na biblioteca, e tentam entender sua atitude estranhamente fria com a Fera. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse explicar, Malévola entra e exige que Bela chamw a Fera. Quando ela se recusa, Malévola transporta Bela para uma área diferente do castelo. Bela continua a recusar as demandas de Malévola, mesmo sob a ameaça de tortura. Sora chega bem na hora, assim como a Fera. Bela continua sua atitude cada vez mais rude com a Fera ao vê-lo, o que levou a Fera para derramar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela. Malévola então ameaça roubar o coração da Fera, o que ele tem mostrado ser rico e vulnerável ao explicar seu amor por Bela. Quando Malévola tenta tomar o coração da Fera, Bela se sacrifica para salvá-lo. Malévola mais tarde revela à Fera, Sora, Donald e Pateta que Bela tinha evitado propositadamente a Fera, na tentativa de impedir que ele exponha seu coração para Malévola para usar magia negra. Após Sora derrotar Malévola, Bela é devolvida ao seu estado físico com o coração intacto. Ela rapidamente se desculpa por suas ações, que a Fera facilmente perdoa sabendo que eles não eram os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Bela aparece ao lado da Fera no Castelo da Fera em Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Como a história se passa após o Kingdom Hearts original, a Bela e a Fera voltaram ao Castelo são e salvos e estão tentando esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Mas quando Xaldin tem interesse no coração da Fera, seus dias de paz estão perturbados. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Um ano após os eventos de Kingdom Hearts, a Bela e a Fera tentam retornar às suas vidas normais no castelo da Fera. No entanto, a paz é logo interrompido pelo membro Xaldin da Organization XIII. Xaldin começa a tocar na ira da Fera, tentando enfurecê-lo a ponto de que seu coração seja mergulhado em trevas, assim gerando uma variação extremamente poderosa nos Heartless. Em uma tentativa de mantê-los seguros, a Fera força a maioria de seus funcionários no calabouço do castelo. Bela, não sabendo o que fazer e estranhando o aumento repentino da raiva da Fera, se esconde em seu quarto com medo. Ela fica radiante quando Sora, Donald e Pateta aparecem. Sora liberta os servos do calabouço e utiliza deles para fazer com que a Fera fique mais calma, a Fera percebe que ele havia sido rude com Bela em sua fúria cega. Na esperança de se desculpar, ele dirige-se com Sora para encontrá-la, apenas para ouvir sua voz abafada no salão de baile do castelo. Bela foi confrontar Xaldin por conta própria, advertindo-o a deixar a Fera sozinho. Xaldin usa sua influência das trevas para definir uma Shadow Stalker em Bela. Ela consegue fugir dela, fugir para a varanda do salão de baile Depois que a criatura foi derrotada, a Fera pede desculpas a Bela, que aceita as suas amáveis palavras, mas repreende-lo por não confiar nela. Quando Sora e os outros visitam Hollow Bastion, pela terceira vez, o nome dela é encontrado por ser parte de uma senha para acessar o espaço de dados DTD, junto com as outras princesas. Sora depois retorna ao castelo de Fera para encontrar a Bela e a Fera. Quando o casal começa uma dança romântica no salão de baile, Xaldin interrompe a celebração, para grande desgosto de Bela. Ela é forçada a recuar brevemente como Xaldin enviou uma horda de Nobodies atrás de Sora e da Fera. Quando os inimigos são derrotados, Bela retorna só para encontrar a Fera em grande angústia sobre sua rosa encantada. Seguindo-o andar de cima, ela pede para que a Fera para explique o que estava errado, mas a frustração da Fera simplesmente o leva a pedir a Bela e a Sora para deixar o castelo. Bela vai para seu quarto em desespero, e ela acaba indo para a varanda para meditar sobre as coisas. Quando mais tarde ela vê a Fera, junto com Sora, Pateta e Donald, ela sai para fora do quarto e acaba vendo a rosa. Felizmente mostrando a rosa para seus companheiros abaixo, ela logo percebe que a coisa toda era uma configuração de Xaldin e ela voa para a ponte do lado de fora do castelo da Fera. Como Xaldin oferece a Fera uma escolha entre Bela ou a rosa, Bela mostra a Xaldin que ela não é apenas uma menina simples da aldeia. Ela ataca ele no estômago e, sorrindo para si mesma, corre de volta para o castelo segurando a rosa em sua redoma. Uma vez que a Fera e Sora derrotam Xaldin, Bela alegremente retorna a rosa para a Fera. Ele, então, nervosamente pede para ela ficar com ele em seu castelo, ao que ela alegremente concorda. Na conclusão da aventura de Sora em Kingdom Hearts II, é revelado que a Fera tem se transformado novamente no príncipe Adam, aparentemente terminando com Bela e finalizando o arco relacionado a eles, embora o status de Bela como uma das Princesas de Coração ainda pode amarrá-la para o futuro das aventuras de Kingdom Hearts. ''Disney Princesa Bela é uma integrante da franquia ''Disney Princesa, e a quinta em ordem de lançamento, depois de Ariel e antes de Jasmine. Designs : Ver artigo principal: Lista de designs das Princesas Disney. thumb|250px|Bela em seu novo design de 2013.Quando a franquia se formou, Bela era mostrada de uma forma diferente, embora ainda continua-se com boa parte de seu design original. Seu vestido é amarelo (como pode ser visto na foto do perfil), mais ocasionalmente é mostrado como no filme original (dourado). Sua boca é mais vermelha, e também maior em algumas fotos promocionais. Seu cabelo também é mostrado sendo maior em algumas mercadorias. Em 2004, ela recebeu uma tiara exclusiva para a franquia, que nunca foi mostrada em seu filme, e que é usada até os tempos atuais. Em 2005, Bela foi parte da linha Inch Blossoms. Seu vestido recebeu diversas mudanças: para ligar as mangas, foi adicionada uma rosa vermelha com folhas, várias fitas vermelhas foram adicionadas do peito até a cintura, a cintura ganhou várias folhas verdes, e a saia se tornou parecida com várias pétalas de rosas, assim como aconteceu com as demais princesas. Ela também ganhou uma rosa no cabelo, servindo como presilha. Em 2006, a personagem foi apresentada na franquia Enchanted Tales. Seu vestido recebeu mudanças. Ele se tornou totalmente dourado, mais com um toque de pastel. Suas mangas ganharam rendas, na barriga ela ganhou vários simbolos retangulares, a saia recebeu brilhos e os detalhes finais ganharam rendas. Ela também ganhou uma coroa com pedras amarelas, e seus brincos foram diminuídos. No mesmo, a segunda versão da Inch Blossoms foi lançada, para o outono. Sua roupa se tornou mais escura. Em 2007, ela recebeu a versão definitiva da Enchanted Tales. O vestido continuou dourado, mais recebeu detalhes diferentes. A parte que liga as mangas foi mudada para uma rosa vermelha (assim como aconteceu em Inch Blossoms), do peito a barriga foram adicionados vários pontos e essa parte se tornou mais escura, sua saia continuou a mesma, no entanto recebeu bordados no final e o babado se tornou mais escuro com laços, rosas vermelhas e pedras cor-de-rosa. Suas luvas de opera se tornaram mais escuras e receberam rendas no inicio. Ela ganhou um colar e brincos combinando, com pedras preciosas cor-de-rosa. Sua tiara também recebeu pedras cor-de-rosa. Em 2008, a linha Jewels & Glitter surgiu. O vestido de Bela ganhou pedrarias por todas as partes, a maioria delas sendo rubis. Ela também recebeu um colar. No ano de 2010, ela ganhou a primeira versão da Princess Glitter. O seu vestido ganhou um brilho exagerado em todas as partes. No mesmo ano, a "Disney Princess Encyclopedia" apresentou o vestido de Bela em uma versão para baile. Ele se tornou mais bufante, e recebeu vários detalhes cor-de-rosa. Ela também tinha acessórios na mesma cor. No ano seguinte, ela foi parte da segunda versão da linha Princess Glitter. O brilho se tornou menor, e sua tiara agora é prateada. Mais tarde, a linha Metallic Princess surgiu. Sua imagem foi totalmente metalizada, e seu vestido tinha várias texturas. Em 2012, a última versão da Princess Glitter foi lançada. O vestido da princesa recebeu um tecido glitterizado, que poderia ser vistos em fios. Em 2012, Bela recebeu um novo design, apresentado no site do Disney Store. Originalmente, ela recebeu cabelos maiores (chegam a medir o dobro do que eram) chegando até a cintura, e também se tornaram mais ondulados. Ela ganhou um coque, que puxa uma parte do seu cabelo para tras. Seu rosto se tornou mais afilado, como a maioria dos outros designs novos, e ela ganhou olhos maiores, sombracelhas delineadas, um nariz menor, e uma boca maior e menos vermelha. Suas mangas se tornaram transparentes e todo o seu vestido recebeu tecido brilhante. Os babados da saia se centralizaram e ela ganhou brincos maiores. Em 2013, seu novo design recebeu alguns ajustes: todo o tecido brilhante foi substituído por glitter, e seu vestido estava mais dourado, as mangas voltaram ao original, mais ganharam um tom de bege, as bolas centrais das mangas se tornaram maiores e parecidas com pérolas, sua saia ganhou vários vitrais de rosas e os babados se tornaram um tom mais escuro com pérolas ligando um ao outro. Suas luvas também se tornaram bege. Há uma forte possibilidade de que a nova aparência de Bela tenha sido baseada na aparência da atriz Penélope Cruz no Disney Dream Portrait Series, aonde ela fez a personagem. Em 2014, um novo design foi apresentado, baseado no anterior e com um estilo de pop art. É menos detalhado, e com menos brilho. Merchandise ''Mattel [[Arquivo:1639753_1385905142.jpg|thumb|250px|Bela e Cinderela na linha ''Royal Tea de 2013.]]Bela é uma personagem constante na linha de bonecas da Mattel. Antes do surgimento da franquia, ela apareceu em algumas linhas, Musical Princess; Perfume Princess; Dancing Princess; Bubble Princess; Holiday Princess e Princess Stories Collection. Em 2000, ela apareceu em todas as linhas, My Favorite Fairytale Collection; Dazzling Princess e Flutter Fantasy. No ano seguinte, ela entrou para a linha de bonecas Sparkling Princess, sendo mantida até hoje. Em 2002, Bela recebeu sua primeira versão como criança na linha My First Princess. Ela também apareceu nas linhas Fantasy Fashions e Princess Party. Ela apareceu novamente como criança em 2003, na linha Before Once Upon a Time, além da linha Charming Princess. No ano de 2004, ela apareceu como uma miniatura na linha Precious Princess. Em 2005, ela apareceu na linha Glitter Princess, além de um conjunto com a Fera chamado Royal Style. Em 2006, ela apareceu como bebê na linha Royal Nursery. Já em 2007, ela foi parte da linha Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, para a franquia de mesmo nome. Em 2009, Bela apareceu novamente como miniatura na linha Favorite Moments, assim como ganhou roupa de bailarina na linha Ballerina Princess e um conjunto que acompanhava um cavalo na linha Royal Horse. Em 2010, Bela apareceu na linha Ballgown Surprise, aonde ela poderia girar seu vestido, para transformar ele em outro modelo. Ela também ganhou uma boneca com cabelos longos na linha Longest Hair Ever. No ano de 2011, ela ganhou uma miniatura na linha MagiClip, sendo mantida até hoje. Ela também ganhou um conjunto que vinha acompanhado de um livro na linha Belle's Tea Party. Em 2013, ela ganhou uma boneca exclusiva junto com Cinderela no conjunto Royal Tea Cinderella & Belle. Bela também foi adicionada a linha Dream Princess, aonde usa pijamas. No ano seguinte, ela apareceu na linha Disney Princess Snap 'N Style. Em 2015, ela esta confirmada para a aparecer na linha Disney Signature Collection. ''Palace Pets Bela tem três animais de estimação na franquia ''Palace Pets. Embora sejam parecidos com a princesa em aparência, em personalidade, são muito diferentes. Os animais de Bela são, Teacup, uma cachorrinha, Petit, uma pônei e Rouge, uma gatinha. Bela encontrou elas em situações distintas. Canções Canções cantadas por Bela: *Bela *Enquanto Houver Natal *Histórias *Alguma Coisa Aconteceu *Home (no musical) *You'll Never Lose This Love Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Bela posando para foto em um dos parques da Disney.Bela aparece como uma personagem constante nos parques da Disney, usando tanto o vestido azul de plebeu ou a sua roupa de princesa dourada e aparece em muitos shows como o Fantasmic! e durante os eventos dos parques. Ela pode ser vista em um carro alegórico no desfile Soundsational Mickey . Recentemente ela apareceu com Gaston. ''Storytime with Belle'' Em um show, que era realizado no Magic Kingdom, Bela sai para o público e lê uma história. ''Beauty and the Beast: Live'' No show ao vivo no Hollywood Studios da Disney no Walt Disney World Resort, Bela aparece no estágio de adaptação do filme. Ela desempenha as mesmas cenas do filme. ''World of Color'' Bela aparece no show aquatico noturno na Disney California Adventure Park na Disneyland Resort. Bela aparece na abertura, durante o espetáculo de dança com a Fera. Mais tarde, ela aparece no show quando ela confessa seu amor pela Fera e ele se transforma em um belo príncipe. ''Believe'' O cruzeiro "Disney Dream" possui um programa chamado "Believe" onde vários fabricantes de "mágicos" da Disney ajudam um pai nervoso, Dr. Greenway, a acreditar na magia. Quando Lumiere tem a tarefa, Bela e Mrs. Potts auxiliam com sucesso. Produtos : Visite a galeria de produtos sobre: Bela. Trivialidades *Susan Egan, que deu voz a Mégara em Hércules, originou o papel de Bela no musical da Broadway. *Embora apenas três das Princesas Disney (Cinderela, Ariel e Tiana) são realmente mostradas para se casar em seu filme de estréia, com quatro das Princesas Disney (Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas e Rapunzel) tendo seus casamentos representados nas continuações, e duas (Branca de Neve e Aurora) têm seus casamentos implícitos pela narração final dos seus respectivos filmes, Bela é a única Disney Princesa cujo casamento nunca é realmente representado ou diretamente mencionado em qualquer uma das suas aparições animadas (embora tenha sido descrito em alguns livros da Disney Princesa e em uma novelização). *Bela foi a última Princesa Disney para ter a mesma atriz atuando tanto nos seus diálogos quanto em suas canções até Tiana em 2009. *Na nova Fantasyland, a casa de Bela mostra uma foto dela com sua mãe, uma linda mulher com cabelos castanhos encaracolados usando um vestido rosa. Uma parede na casa também tem a marca de altura até seu aniversário de 18 anos, o que sugere que ela pode ter 18 anos de idade durante os filmes. Com base neste quadro, sua mãe, quando ela ainda estava viva, provavelmente se parecia exatamente com Bela, mas com cabelo mais claro e olhos azuis em vez de olhos castanhos. **A atração New Fantasyland também implicou com a parede de altura que Bela pode ter nascido na aldeia, o que contrariou algumas fontes, incluindo uma breve letra na canção de abertura, que consta que Bela e seu pai tinham se mudado para a vila algum tempo antes dos acontecimentos do filme original. **O livro Belle visto como o favorito dela também foi confirmado na atração para ser A Bela Adormecida. Ele também revelou que, pelo menos pelos eventos do filme, ela tinha pelo menos duas cópias de A Bela Adormecida: o que sua mãe lia para ela quando ela era uma criança (o que explica por que era o seu favorito, bem como por que ela ama leitura), e sendo o outro o livro que ela obteve na livraria durante a música de abertura. *Bela é a primeira e única Princesa Disney para não cantar a música tema do filme, "A Bela e a Fera". Em vez disso, ela é cantada pela personagem de apoio, a Madame Samovar. Embora sua dubladora original Paige O'Hara cantou a canção em alguns álbuns e apresentações ao vivo. *Antes de Paige O'Hara conseguir o papel de Bela, os produtores primeiro consideraram Jodi Benson, que era mais conhecida como a voz de Ariel. Embora Benson não tinha conseguido o papel, no entanto ela dublou Bela em O Point do Mickey. *Em O Mundo Mágico de Bela, ela lê para a Besta o conto de fadas de Cinderela durante o primeiro segmento. *No início de 1989, no enredo original, encontrado na Edição Diamante do DVD, o aniversário de Bela é comemorado e no bolo diz "Feliz Aniversário de 17 anos Bela", fornecendo evidências de que ela é de 17 no filme, ou pelo menos que ela era originalmente planejada para ter 17. *Bela foi nomeado pela AFI's 100 Year...100 em sua lista de Heróis de Vilões, como um dos três heróis animados e um dos três heróis de animação da Disney favoritos , junto com Peter Pan, Mary Poppins e Buzz Lightyear. *Bela é a segunda heroína Disney para salvar a vida de seu interesse amoroso. A primeira é Ariel que salvou Eric de afogamento, sendo a terceira Pocahontas, quarta sendo Esmeralda, quinta sendo Mégara, sexta sendo Mulan, e sétima sendo Rapunzel. *Bela foi a última princesa a ser de ascendência caucasiana até Rapunzel em 2010. *Bela é uma das três princesas da Disney para ter sua própria cor do olho diferente das demais. Ela é a única com olhos cor de avelã, Aurora com olhos violeta e Rapunzel com olhos verdes. **Vanellope von Schweetz também tem olhos castanhos, mas ela é um membro não-oficial da Disney Princesa. *Os olhos de Bela seriam originalmente cinza. *Um traje de Bela, assim como o resto das Princesas Disney (excluindo Mulan e Pocahontas), foi lançado no videogame Little Big Planet 2 como conteúdo para download a partir da PlayStation Store. *Bela fez uma breve aparição durante as músicas "Out There" e "Topsy Turvy" de O Corcunda de Notre Dame, juntamente com Pumba e o Tapete Mágico em um tiro de uma praça da aldeia. Coincidentemente, os dois filmes têm lugar na França, no passado. *Um cartaz do filme, por algum motivo mostrou Bela em um vestido rosa e roxo lembrando Rapunzel. *Bela é normalmente vista com Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Tiana e Rapunzel mais do que com as outras princesas. *Bela compartilha várias semelhanças com Lilo de Lilo & Stitch, pois ambos são considerados "estranhos" por outras pessoas, porque eles têm diferentes crenças e interesses. Ambos também fizeram amizade com algo que era considerado um monstro vicioso (Fera e Stitch) e, gradualmente, desenvolveram um vínculo estreito. Outra semelhança é que ambos também foram presos pelo antagonista (Gaston e Gantu) até que eles foram libertados mais tarde. Ambos também compartilham de um amor pela ficção (o amor de Bela por livros e histórias, o amor de Lilo para filmes de ficção científica). Ao contrário de Lilo, a "estranheza" de Bela é apenas inferida enquanto a estranheza de Lilo é um pouco mais explicitamente demonstrada. *Em um episódio da série animada Os Gárgulas, Elisa Maza se veste como Bela. *Bela é a primeira e única princesa da Disney para ser atacada por lobos (no entanto, quando Anna fizer a franquia, ela não será mais a única). *Bela tem algumas semelhanças com Anna. **Ambas são lindas, amorosas, gentis e de temperamento forte. **Ambas têm um inimigo bonito, que quer se casar com elas por razões egoístas e realmente não amam a menina em tudo. Como uma possível referência, pois Anna está realmente atraída pelo inimigo, assim como as três loiras que estão realmente interessadas pelo inimigo de Bela. Enquanto elas dizem, "ela é louca", seguido de "ele é lindo", Anna diz: "Eu sou inábil" seguido de "você é lindo". Depois de descobrir sua verdadeira natureza, Anna afirma uma linha semelhante a Bela aonde compara o inimigo para a pessoa que foi chamado de monstro antes, sendo o inimigo o verdadeiro monstro ("O único coração congelado por aqui, é o seu!"). A única diferença é que Bela nunca confiou em Gaston desde o início, enquanto Anna, como observado anteriormente, inicialmente se apaixona por Hans. Ironicamente, sua irmã Elsa estava inicialmente desconfiada de Hans semelhante à desconfiança de Gaston de Bela no início do filme, mas em última análise, se apaixonou por ele e acabou traída. **Quando alguém próximo a elas é exposto (Elsa e Fera) os resultados são inesperados, ambos alegam que ele / ela não é um monstro, apesar dos temores das multidões. **Ambas são atacadas por lobos. **Ambos são ajudados por criaturas mágicas que falam (Olaf e os Objetos Encantados). **Ambas são presas pelo vilão, mas são resgatadas por seu amigo mágico. **Ainda que involuntariamente, ambos quase tem seu próximos entes queridos mortos devido a maquinações do principal vilão: *Bela tem algumas semelhanças com Katie O'Gill do filme 1959 da Disney, "A Lenda dos Duendes Mágicos". **Ambas são bonitas, amorosas, gentis e de temperamento forte. **Ambas têm um inimigo valentão e bonito, que quer se casar com elas por razões egoístas. **O pai de Bela, Maurice, assim como o pai de Katie, Darby, delira com o que viu e faz as pessoas acharem que ele é louco. *Paige O'Hara, a primeira dubladora para Bela, faz trabalhos de arte de Bela em seu site oficial e vende as obras de arte. *Apesar de seu personagem ser associado com seu amor pela leitura, Bela é de fato apenas a segunda Disney Princesa para realmente ser vista lendo. A primeira foi Ariel. *Os livros que ela leu são João e o Pé de Feijão, A Bela Adormecida e Romeu e Julieta (a última das quais é apenas em "Humano Outra Vez" na Edição Especial). Ela também pode ter escrito A Bela e a Fera, e também foi mostrado para ter lido o conto de Cinderela em O Mundo Mágico de Bela. No musical, ela também leu o Rei Arthur. Embora a data de lançamento de João e o Pé de Feijão seja desconhecida, a publicação foi em 1807, depois dos acontecimentos do filme. *Em O Natal Encantado, o livro que Bela escreveu foi o conto original de A Bela e a Fera. *Bela é a única princesa da Disney (até agora), cujo filme foi nomeado para o Oscar na categoria de Melhor Filme, (sendo também o primeiro filme de animação a ser nomeado para essa categoria). *Contrariamente à crença popular, não é claro se Bela realmente nasceu uma camponesa, como ela implica que ela não nasceu em sua aldeia na música de abertura, mas se mudou para lá. Além disso, seus livros em sua casa de campo mostra como ela é, ou pelo menos era, consideravelmente rica (como no período de tempo do filme, os livros eram consideravelmente caros). *Bela originalmente tinha uma irmã mais nova chamada Clarice, bem como uma tia chamada Margarida, a última dos quais atuou como uma antagonista secundária. Se isso fosse mantido, ela teria sido a segunda Disney Princesa para ter irmãos biológicos (depois de Ariel), bem como a primeira para ser a irmã mais velha; e ela também teria sido a primeira protagonista em que um antagonista estava diretamente relacionada a ela pelo sangue (segunda em relação ao papel original de Úrsula como tia de Ariel). *A dança de Bela com o príncipe Adam perto do final do filme é uma paródia do cartaz de A Felicidade não se Compra, onde George Bailey se encontra com a sua esposa depois de Clarence mostrar a ele o que o mundo seria se ele nunca tivesse nascido. *Em seus designs originais, Bela parecia ser mais velha. Similaridades com as demais Princesas Disney *Bela é a segunda Princesa Disney para não ser de descendência real, depois de Cinderela, em 1950. Ela também é a segunda para se tornar da realeza pelo casamento, com Cinderela sendo a primeira, e Tiana sendo a terceira. Curiosamente, todas as três princesas usam luvas de ópera na franquia Disney Princesa. *Bela é a primeira Princesa Disney para ter um vilão masculino em sua história, seguida por Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Mérida. *Bela é a primeira Disney Princesa para "salvar" seu príncipe no clímax do filme, quebrando o feitiço e voltando a Fera à sua forma humana. Ela é seguida por Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel. *Bela é a quarta Disney Princesa para ter um pai presente no filme, depois de Cinderela em 1950, Aurora em 1959 e Ariel em 1989, e antes de Jasmine em 1992, Pocahontas, em 1995, Mulan em 1998, Tiana em 2009, Rapunzel, em 2010 e Mérida em 2012. *Bela, sem dúvida foi uma das Princesas da Disney mais heróicas e independentes. Seu legado levou a Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel. No entanto, alguns dizem que este título de direito pertence a Ariel. *Ao lado de Branca de Neve e Ariel, ela é a única Disney Princesa para não ter um dueto com seu interesse amoroso. *Bela é a segunda Disney Princesa para lidar com um casamento indesejado como um maior ou menor fonte de conflito. Aurora é a primeira (aonde ela não sabia que o menino que ela conheceu foi o Príncipe Phillip), Jasmine é a terceira (em que seu pai está tentando casá-la antes de seu próximo aniversário, devido à lei que obriga ela), Pocahontas é a quarta (em que seu pai está tentando casá-la com Kocoum) e Mérida é a quinta. Ela é porque Gaston quer se casar com ela e fazê-la sua "mulherzinha" para inflar seu ego e só fazer o que ele mandar. *Bela é a segunda Disney Princesa para ter um companheiro cavalo, Phillipe. Cinderela foi a primeira com Major, Mulan foi a terceira com Khan, Rapunzel foi a quarta com Maximus, e Mérida foi a quinta com Angus. *Bela é a primeira princesa a ser pensada como anormal pelas pessoas de sua cidade (sendo vista como "louca"). A segunda é Tiana. *Bela é a segunda princesa para estar em um castelo com temas obscuros. A primeira é Branca de Neve com o castelo da Rainha. *Bela é a terceira e até agora última Disney Princesa para ter o seu nome como o título da música de abertura de seu filme. Ela foi precedida por Cinderela e Aurora. *Bela é a primeira princesa de cabelos castanhos, sendo a segunda Rapunzel. No entanto, ela é a primeira e única princesa para permanecer uma morena na franquia e ser uma morena durante toda a sua estréia no cinema. *Bela, junto com Aurora são as únicas duas Princesas que não eram protagonistas de suas histórias originais, mas compartilhavam um papel protagonista na versão da Disney. *Bela é a segunda princesa a contar com um "espelho mágico" em seu filme. A primeiro é Branca de Neve. Ao contrário de Branca de Neve, no entanto, Bela realmente utiliza o espelho. *Bela é a primeira princesa Disney a ser tratada com condescendência por um alto patente do sexo masculino; a segunda é Mulan (que foi intimidado pelo cônsul misógino do Imperador, Chi-Fu). *Ela é a primeira princesa Disney que não se dar bem com o personagem masculino no início do filme, as próximas sendo Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel. *Bela é a primeira princesa Disney a sacrificar-se porque ela desistiu de seus sonhos para que seu pai (ou outro parente) possa ser livre / sobreviver. A segunda a fazer isso é Mulan que foi para a guerra para que seu pai possa viver. *Bela é a primeira princesa Disney a aparecer em um musical da Broadway. Branca de Neve não conta desde que o seu musical não foi na Broadway, mais no Radio City Music Hall. Categoria:Personagens de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens franceses Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Esposas Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes